Neil Crone
Neil Crone (born May 29, 1960 in Toronto, Ontario) is a Canadian voice actor and comedian who does the voices of Gordon the Big Engine, Splatter and Diesel 10 from the film Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He does Phillip the Concierge in the My Secret Identity episode "Sour Grapes". He has also starred in I Love Mummy, The Red Green Show, the CTV series Power Play and American Psycho 2: All American Girl. He is also known for being a panelist on the Vancouver-based game show The Next Line and was the host of a children's game show called Wild Guess. Crone is currently playing the role of radio host Fred Tupper on the CBC Television situation comedy series Little Mosque on the Prairie. He also voices Robert on the animated series Iggy Arbuckle and Reverend McRee in Bob and Doug."Bob and Doug premieres Sunday". tv-eh.com, April 18, 2009. Writes regular articles for the Ontario Durham Region's This Week newspaper. Filmography Live-Action *''72 Hours: True Crime'' *''Against the Ropes'' *''American Psycho 2: All American Girl'' *''Bait'' *''Beautiful Girl'' *''Blue Murder'' *''Bruiser'' *''Cagney and Lacey: The View Through the Glass Ceiling'' *''Code Breakers'' *''Coming Unglued'' *''Cube 2: Hypercube'' *''Dead Silence'' *''Doc'' *''Eating Buccaneers'' *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' *''Eloise at Christmastime'' *''George Canyon Christmas Special'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Hairspray'' *''Hotel Metropolitan'' *''Hollywoodland'' *''Homie Spumoni'' *''Jasper, Texas'' *''Judgment Call'' *''I Love Mummy'' *''Kiss My Act'' *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''Left Behind'' *''Little Mosque on the Prairie'' *''Love, Sex and Eating the Bones'' *''Mail to the Chief'' *''Master Spy: The Robert Hanssen Story'' *''Monk'' *''Murder Among Friends'' *''My Date with the President's Daughter'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''New York Minute'' *''Noddy'' *''Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy'' *''Once a Thief'' *''Our America'' *''Power Play'' *''Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal'' *''Puppets Who Kill'' *''Pushing Tin'' *''Re-Entering the Nightmare'' *''Rhinoceros Eyes'' *''RoboCop'' *''Rudolph & His New Friend Frosty Donner *''Screech Owls'' *''Solar Strike'' *''Spenser: A Savage Place'' *''Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming'' *''Street Time'' *''Sue Thomas: F.B. Eye'' *''The Abduction'' *''The Associates'' *''The Day Reagan was Shot'' *''The Eleventh Hour'' *''The Girl Who Would Not Die'' *''The Homework Bureau'' *''The Killing Machine'' *''The Last Laugh'' *''The Next Line'' *''The Path to 9/11'' *''The Pooch and the Pauper'' *''The Pretender: Island of the Haunted'' *''The Recruit'' *''The Red Green Show'' *''The Red Sneakers'' *''The Wandering Soul Murders'' *''The Zack Files'' *''This is Wonderland'' *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Tracker'' *''Untitled History Project'' *''Verdict in Blood'' *''Widows'' *''Wind at My Back'' *''Wild Guess'' Animation *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' *''Anatole'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Air Master'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Babar'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bedtime Primetime Classics'' *''Beyblade'' *''Birdz'' *''Blaster's Universe'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Bob and Doug'' *''Bob and Margaret'' *''Braceface'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot'' *''Children of Chelm'' *''Chilly Beach'' *''Corduroy'' *''Committed'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Delilah and Julius'' *''Diabolik'' *''Dog City'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Eckhart'' *''Elliott Moose'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Franklin'' *''Freaky Stories'' *''Free Willy'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Funpak'' *''George and Martha'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Giggle Factory'' *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Hammerman'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' *''Hippo Tub Company'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''Interlude'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''John Callahan's Quads!'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Kassai and Leuk'' *''Keroppi'' *''King'' *''Knights of Zodiac'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Shop'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Medabots'' *''Mischief City'' *''Miss BG'' *''Monster by Mistake'' *''Monster Force'' *''Moville Mysteries'' *''Mr Men and Little Miss'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Odd Job Jack'' *''Pandalian'' *''Pecola'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Redwall'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Roboroach'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rupert'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Sam and Max: Freelance Police'' *''Silver Surfer'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Stunt Dawgs'' *''Super Why!'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''The Dumb Bunnies'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''The Nimbles'' *''The Wumblers'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Toot and Puddle'' *''Traffix'' *''Turbo Dogs'' *''Ultraforce'' *''Wayside'' *''What It's Like Being Alone'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Wilbur'' *''WildC.A.T.S.'' *''X-Men'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' References External links * Neil Crone at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Voice actors